


Uno de los Nuestros

by poetdameron



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadie los entrenó para cuando llegara la fama... Raleigh/Mako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uno de los Nuestros

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz día Internacional de la Obras de fans!
> 
> El día de hoy me dispuse a hacer tantos fanfics pudiera para celebrar nuestro día como contribuyentes al fandom, este pequeño fic es uno de ellos. Y estoy muy contenta porque tenía tiempo queriendo escribir algo de estos dos. Espero sea de su agrado. ¡Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos!

**Uno de los nuestros**

Nadie los preparó para la fama.

Cuando recibieron entrenamiento, nadie les informó que ser pilotos significaba convertirse en estrellas de rock una vez llegado a la victoria de la humanidad y, definitivamente, los traumas de cosas pasadas no iban bien con flashes de cámara y entrevistas, a veces eso de ir a cortar listones y decir un par de palabras podía ser bastante… cansado. Cada representante mundial tenía su muletilla molesta, el olor de la comida rápida en la mañana ya le daba nauseas mientras que las comidas demasiado caras en las tardes y ni que decir en las noches, le mareaban de camino a casa. Había veces en que dormir parecía un mero sueño, ver a Mako tan nerviosa antes de una entrevista, porque su inglés a veces flaquea gracias al estrés y la idea de verse burlada por algún televidente que no conocen en casa, la asustaba, no le gustaba para nada y tenía unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo.

En días como estos, deseaba a los cielos que le regresaran a Yancy. Quien tenía una sonrisa fácil y una manera única de tratar a la gente, quien se podía relacionar sin hacer desastres ni dejar mal a su persona y el apellido Becket. Jaz le había llamado ya, unas cien veces en realidad, pero no había podido verla y la idea de ella viéndolo a él, tan lejos y distante en todo aspecto, por la fría pantalla de un televisor, engañoso e imponente, le enfermaba casi tanto como la manera en que Mori se aferraba a la manga de su saco con cierta prisa, en su silencio le pedía que huyeran y él a penas y podía hacer algo, eso de no poder solucionarle estos pesares lo volvían loco. Y sí, sí quería ser el caballero en armadura brillante, claro que quería ser el héroe de su historia, aun cuando ella era la heroína de la suya y la propia, le daba cierto alivio saber que podía protegerla y que ella lo protegía a él.

Luego, estaban las llegadas a los _talk_ _show_ , donde otro tipo de público espera.

Este es el único público que le agrada.

_¡Raleigh! ¡Raleigh!_

_¡Mako! ¡Mako-san! ¡Maaako!_

_¡Gipsy! ¡Gipsy! ¡Gipsy Danger!_

Y hay muchas cosas ahí: agradecimiento y admiración, alivio, esperanza.

Muchos de estos rostros son pequeños, muchos tuvieron que nacer en un mundo donde no había esperanza y donde no conocieron los tiempos en que los monstruos solo vivían en el imaginario debajo de la cama. Este es el público que a Raleigh Becket le gusta: los fans. Jóvenes, niños, adultos, ancianos. No importa, los fans. Punto.

También le gustaba cuando les mandaban cartas. Mudarse juntos fue una decisión completamente fácil si la comparaba con tocar directamente a su pareja cuando ella parecía incomoda con cierto tipo de contacto. Quizá por el lazo se le hacía fácil comprender muchos de sus pequeños actos, así como sus balbuceos apenados y las noches en que no dormía para nada, mirando al infinito sin decirle una sola palabra. También había aprendido a guardar silencio y no estar (pero estar) cuando ella prefiere estar sola, así como a quedarse a su lado y acariciar su cabello o su espalda amablemente mientras las horas pasan y los momentos se convierten en cotidianeidad. Luego una carta, un saludo amable y una sonrisa.

-¿Alguna vez…? –Y guarda silencio, Raleigh la voltea a ver con las cejas conociendo la línea de su cabello, esperando a que ella se anime a terminar su cuestión-. Bueno… ¿alguna vez has pensando en cómo sería ser padre?

El asunto lo toma de sorpresa porque jamás han hablado más allá de los besos casuales, el lazo le permitió entender que si esto iba a suceder, iba a ser a su ritmo y él estaba seguro de que la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Por eso a él le tocaba evadir las preguntas acerca de la naturaleza de su relación, mucho se habían callado los medios cuando comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano y ella empezó a sentirse a gusto con abrazarlo en público, con a veces tener ciertos tactos de intimidad que bien podrían ser solo amigos pero ellos no podían engañar a nadie. Eran obvios. Pero él iba, definitivamente, a su ritmo.

-No –Dijo-. No realmente, no. ¿Qué tal tú?  
Mako ladeó la cabeza, una carta hecha de puros dibujos infantiles entre sus manos- ¿Qué pensarían ellos de nosotros?  
Eso era un “sí” y un “estoy asumiendo que lo nuestro es definitivo”, además de un “no vayas a arruinarlo” –Quien sabe, teniendo la mejor mamá del mundo y el papá más consentidor del universo, alguna clase de engendros serán.  
Ella se rio de eso- ¿Qué nombres tendrían?  
-Mmmm... –Abrió otro sobre, los viernes en la noche son para leer y contestar _fanmail_ \- ¿Si uno es varón podría ser Yancy?  
Es pregunta porque tiene la viva creencia de que los dos deberían estar de acuerdo en ello- ¿Cómo suena mejor? ¿Pentecost Yancy? O ¿Yancy Pentecost?  
Raleigh sonrió- Yancy también puede ser nombre de mujer. Ambos suenan bien.  
-Si fueran dos, una niña y un niño, los dos podrían llamarse Yancy y otro nombre. Pentecost para el niño.  
-De acuerdo, me gusta. ¿Y la niña?  
Mako guardó silencio mientras dejaba la hoja en la mesa de en medio y tomaba otra carta- Kyouko.  
-Kyouko Yancy Mori-Becket.  
-Becket nada más. Adoptaré tu nombre cuando seamos una familia.  
Volvió a sonreír, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que siempre se asomaba por sus mejillas cada que la felicidad podía con él- ¿Ah, sí? Suena anticuado. ¿Por qué no unimos los dos apellidos y ya?  
-Es mi cultura –Ella lo miró de frente, tirándole un moño que venía en una de las cajas-. Estoy adoptando tu idioma y tu forma de comer, quiero que nuestra familia tenga tu nombre.  
-¡John Lennon se puso el apellido de su mujer como nombre! ¡Yo haré lo mismo!  
Mako volvió a reírse, sin quitarle la mirada de encima- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?  
Raleigh negó con la cabeza lentamente, pasándole la carta que había abierto- Esta es para ti –Dijo-. Pues que necesitas más lecciones de cultura pop.  
-¿Ves? Yo adopto tu cultura pop, tú adopta mi cultura anticuada.  
-Lo hago –Volteó a verla-. Y me gusta hacerlo.

Hay algo ahí acerca de adoptar culturas y acostumbrarse a cosas, como esas conversaciones a futuro que se presentaban como la recompensa de las veces que se ha preguntado si de verdad está haciendo bien con no comentar más seguido en ciertos temas. No es nada más la aceptación del pasado y el presente, sino una manera de asegurar el futuro y darse ánimos uno al otro sin lesionar el espacio del otro. Ella y su cultura siguen siendo cosas aun a entender por él, y viceversa. La diferencia entre que actos son buenos para ser mostrados en público y que otros no, la manera de tomar esta… esta masa de cosas que les pasan día a día al salir a la calle, las entrevistas y las otras miradas. Diferente.

Y se complementan.

-Pero –comenzó ella nuevamente- si vamos a tener a Yancy y a Kyouko, necesitamos una casa más grande. Fuera de las ciudades estaría bien. En un lugar tranquilo. ¿Cómo se llamaba donde creciste? Podríamos encontrar un lugar cerca de Jazmin, ella es nuestra familia más cercana y así sus hijos podrían jugar con los nuestros.  
-Espera –se rio-. ¿Qué te parece si primero terminamos de contestar estas cartas y después resolvemos lo del matrimonio, luego lo de una casa y así sucesivamente…?  
-¡Este podría ser uno hecho por uno de los nuestros! –Le mostró el dibujo que le hizo pensar en todo ello: eran ellos dos, como si estuvieran tomados de la mano y atrás había un corazón. “Escuchamos que van a casarse, les deseamos lo mejor. Atentamente, Familia Chávez”, leyó y una sonrisa se atravesó por su sonrojo.  
-Okay… podemos variar el orden de las prioridades de como formar una familia.  
Mako le sonrió victoriosa- ¿Ves que sí puedo adoptar perfectamente las costumbres occidentales?

Raleigh ya no dijo nada y solo se apresuró a alcanzarla cuando ella desapareció por el pasillo, llamándolo a la recamara para algo más que abrazos por primera vez.

 

**

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
